


ma'am

by Okra_okra



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okra_okra/pseuds/Okra_okra
Summary: 安娜X麦克雷虽然也好久没玩OW，但是麦安一直是我心头肉嗷。反正是绝世冷坑。背景是女性地位更高的世界，男性嫁出前是母亲的财产，嫁出后属于妻子。女性可以无限制地娶丈夫。而男性一般不以妻子称呼自己的妻子，而是女士。
Relationships: Ana Amari/Jesse McCree
Kudos: 5





	ma'am

“那位是你的女士？”他的生意伙伴打趣道。  
麦克雷顺着对方的视线望过去，一位着装精致的中年女子正立在路旁，她纤长地手指压下墨镜，朝他投过来视线。即使岁月在她脸上刻下痕迹，却依旧不能掩盖她魅力无限的面容，风姿绰约，半老徐娘。  
“哦，是的。”他并着两根指，朝那边打了个手势。女子点点头，向他走来。  
“什、什么？”同伴极为震惊，半晌又语气嫉妒，“天哪，这是位多么开明的女士。居然允许你出来鬼混—我是说，当牛仔。”他在麦克雷的眼刀下一颤，急忙改口。“我还以为这个世界的女人都是那种巴不得把自家男人锁在房间里的老虎。”  
“显然我的女士不是。”麦克雷愉悦地轻声哼起小曲。  
“说实话，我本来打算终身不嫁，不想被女人束缚。但是现在—我有些心动了。你有几个'兄弟'？”  
麦克雷当然知道他这里的“兄弟”是指和他分享同一位女士爱的男人们。可惜这个数字是0，“没有。她是忠实的一妻一夫人士。所以你也不要抱希望了。”  
这时候女士已经走近了，她用优雅的嗓音轻声呼唤，“杰西。”  
“安娜女士。”他牵起她的纤纤玉手，屈身落下一个吻。  
安娜咯咯地笑了起来，“哦，你还是那么有魅力。”  
“我随时准备好为您服务。”麦克雷将那只握在掌心，又伸出空余的手去楼安娜肩膀。他们没关注在一旁酸溜溜看着两人的同伴，就这么亲昵的姿势，甜甜蜜蜜地离开了。

杰西是被安娜的同事莱耶斯捡回来的，他忍受不了母亲的暴家暴而离家出走。  
守望先锋是一个全球最大的致力于保护男童不遭受女性暴力、维护男童权益的机构。  
而它的领导人，也罕见的是一位男性。  
安娜作为二把手，总是会被问及为什么愿意听命一个男人。她通常只能无奈地摇摇头，告诉记者，莫里森证明了他自己，而她只看能力，不看性别。  
杰西被带回来时还是个十几岁的孩子，被伤害过，焦躁不安，不愿相信任何人。而安娜以温柔与耐心敲开男孩的心扉，甚至教导他防身的枪法。  
于是在一个噩梦的夜晚里，小男孩埋在女士绵软的胸脯里，抽泣着问以后能不能嫁给安娜女士。  
年长的女人十分尴尬，却无法拒绝一个破碎的孩子卑微的请求。“嗯...等杰西要变成强大的人 ”

年幼的杰西怀揣希望，努力想要配得上优秀的安娜女士。直到他见到被安娜带来的略比他小几岁的女儿法芮尔。还被莱耶斯无情地告知安娜是一位坚定的一妻一夫者。  
他没有放弃希望，依旧每天缠在女士身边，直到她的黑丝逐渐染上银色。  
在杰西二十二岁时，安娜和那位恬不知耻的丈夫离婚了。离婚，说起来多么讽刺。在女人对男人是拥有所有权的婚姻中，离婚这一词基本上是不存在的。如果女人不喜欢这一个男人，大可以将他关在屋子里，另娶一个。  
何况如今是那个男人背着安娜勾引情妇，而善良的女士却只是与他离婚。若换作寻常女子，偷情的男人怕是少不了一顿毒打，还得被锁在屋内禁闭。  
狡黠的大男孩赶忙粘上去，安娜却只说把他当做自己的孩子。知道被软磨硬泡了大半年，她才堪堪受不住这凶猛的示爱，连莱耶斯都揶揄起她来。  
麦克雷不清楚安娜对他到底是亲情还是爱情，是因为真爱而娶他还是因为心软。但当她给他戴上那刻着她名字的戒指的那一刻，他知道自己赢了。


End file.
